Koujaku x Aoba
by Beumbeux
Summary: Koujaku and Aoba have both been really busy lately, but what happens when one of them has had enough of not being close to the other?


Dramatical Murder Koujaku x Aoba

It was 10:15 p.m. as Koujaku walked through the door into his and Aoba's home. All the lights were except the hall light that Aoba left on for him so that he could see his way to the bedroom. Koujaku knew that Aoba wouldn't be awake at this hour he would be tired from working all day just as he was.

" Damn.." Koujaku sighed a little bit, he wanted to talk to Aoba or at least hold him. Koujaku walked into the bathroom first to shower off. He didn't like the feeling of having hair still on him, and Aoba has scolded him before for not showering before coming to bed after work and leaving hair everywhere. Koujaku took a quick shower then headed straight to the bedroom. When Koujaku got there he sat on the bed and started to pat dry his hair.

"Ngh.." Aoba was sleeping and apparently dreaming.

" I'm sorry I didn't make it in time Aoba." Koujaku leaned over to Aoba and kissed him gently not wanting to wake him. Koujaku sat back up and stared at Aoba. Aoba only had shorts on tonight. The nights were getting hotter and it made it more difficult to sleep, so Aoba just took off more clothes to cool himself off. Koujaku couldn't help but to stare more, and noticed how pretty Aoba looked.

" Nope stop right there Koujaku...Aoba has worked all day I should let him sleep." Thought Koujaku to himself, he was trying hard to keep himself from attacking Aoba right there and now. It was working until.

"Koujaku..Mmm...haa.." Aoba was moaning in this sleep and about him. Koujaku couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted Aoba, he wanted to hold him, kiss him, and just be close to him again. Koujaku swallowed hard and began to get ready for an interesting night that was long needed. After he had done everything he needed to do Koujaku begun waking the sleeping Aoba. He shook him gently while calling out his name lightly.

"Aoba.." After a couple times it worked, and Aoba began to wake up.

"What? Koujaku? Are you there I can't move or see, what's going on? Koujaku?" Aoba tried listening for Koujaku's voice. But all he heard was some rustling on the bed. The newly awoken Aoba was groggy and confused. He tired sitting up to look for Koujaku, but noticed that he could not see. It felt like something was tied around his eyes, and something was bounding his arms and legs.

"Aoba.." Called out a familiar calming voice.

"Koujaku! I'm glad to hear your voice, I was worried...What's going on? Are you tied up too?" Aoba waited for what seemed like forever for Koujaku to answer. As he waited for Koujaku to answer he noticed how cold he felt and finally realized that his pants and underwear were gone.

"Koujaku, where are my clothes?! What's going on, are you tied up too? if not untie me please its embarrassing " Koujaku smirked, he moved on top of Aoba. He didn't lay on him, he just hoovered over him staring down at him. He noticed that Aoba was slightly blushing.

" I'm afraid I can't untie you Aoba.." Koujaku whispered into Aoba's ear while lightly licking it, then giving it a nibble.

"Ahh! Kou- Koujaku?" Koujaku smirked again. He untied the blindfold on Aoba, and dropped it off the side of the bed. He wanted to see Aoba's eyes. They were slightly more watery then normal.

"What are you doing?" Asked Aoba, but was then distracted by something else Koujaku was also naked. Koujaku's naked body to Aoba was too much it was perfect to Aoba. Koujaku had muscle and was toned. His tattoos were beautiful too though he would never say anything about them. Knowing the pain they cause Koujaku.

"Kouja-!" Koujaku covered Aoba's mouth with his own.

"So soft.." Thought Koujaku. Aoba was slightly taken back by the kiss, but he was dating Koujaku so it was normal for them to kiss. However this kiss felt so much different and Aoba couldn't figure out why. Koujaku pushed Aoba's mouth open with his tongue, and began exploring his mouth.

"Ahh...ha..." Koujaku was being so forceful with Aoba, who he was usually so gentle with. Koujaku's tongue felt so good to Aoba, He wanted more. But Koujaku had other plans, Koujaku pulled away from Aoba slowly. Aoba let out a low whine. Koujaku could see it on Aoba's face that he wanted more.

"Aoba.." Koujaku ran his hand through Aoba's now short hair. Koujaku looked at Aoba carefully and gave him a smile.

"Koujaku?" Aoba was taken back by the smile, but was happy to see Koujaku smile and returned the smile wholeheartedly.

"Aoba I love you, and I miss you."

"Eh?" Koujaku and Aoba have both been busy with work recently, especially Koujaku he has gained a lot of attention lately, so seeing each other was a challenge. They tried to at least eat dinner together, but sometimes one of them wouldn't make it to that.

" I miss you too Koujaku." Aoba's face turned sour. He missed him so much. Koujaku kissed Aoba lightly on the cheek turning Aoba's sour face back to a happy one. Koujaku then proceeded to continue to kiss Aoba down his neck and to his chest. Koujaku moved to Aoba's left nipple and covered it with his mouth, he started to lightly lick it and gently bite it.

" Ngh...Koujaku...wait...Ngh!" Koujaku ignored Aoba and moved to the other nipple and did the same thing, only this time he began to gently caress Aoba's erection.

"Ahh! No Koujaku. ha..ah!.hmmm" Aoba bit down on his lower lip to help stay quite. The pleasure from Koujaku touching is erection and teasing his nipple was too much, it felt too good for Aoba. Koujaku suddenly stopped caressing him and stopped teasing his nipple and sat up looking Aoba eye to eye.

" I can't wait no more Aoba..."

:D yay so end of part one Ill upload part two soon :3 Let me know what you think!


End file.
